


1937, aged 76.

by Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, thats basically it, this is just a sad lil fic, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac/pseuds/Elyaas_likes_fleetwood_mac
Summary: Will Herondale dies with everyone he loves with him, his parabatai holding his hand and his beloved next to him.(Basically Will realising he’s dead)((I wrote this at 1am and have no regrets))
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 15





	1937, aged 76.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, been awhile. I haven’t had a lot of motivation to write and less so to post the things I do write but I thought this was pretty good and decided to post it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Just, breath-

Beeeeeeepp

Will Herondale, aged 76, 1937. 

“Jem-“ Will sat up quickly and when he started to call out, his throat became tight. He looked around. 

Everyone was there, crying but they mustn’t have realised Will woke up. Considering no one could bare to look up. 

Tessa, sweet Tessa was at his left side one hand covering her face in despair, sobbing into her fingers, the other laying on the edge of the bed fist clenching, her wedding ring glistering as the light reflected on it. Will looked over his other side. 

Jem. James, his beloved parabatai was almost identical to Tessa. He was wearing his silent brother hood, no sound coming from him though the tears were clear. 

“Tess-?” Will didn’t recognise his own voice, it had almost sounded younger, it did sound younger but that was more confusing. He looked down and stilled. 

His right hand firmly held in Jems, though his right hand was in his lap. The one in his lap looked almost transparent, his left the same. He slowly raised his left hand, no evidence of ageing. You would think the hands belonged to a seventeen year old, if not for the wedding ring. 

“Ave atque-,” Jem sniffled, pausing to rub his thumb along Wills knuckles. “Ave atque vale, Will Herondale,”

Tessa let out a choking sob. Will glanced over at Jem, Jem still had tears lightly streaming down his face, he was smiling softly while gazing at Wills hand. His thumb still rubbing at Wills knuckles but Will couldn’t feel it. 

Will let out a shaky breathe, then realised he hadn’t taken a breathe for the minutes he’d woken up. He swallowed and turned around to only face himself lying on the infirmary bed, eyes shut, his face old and aged. He looked so peaceful just as though he was sleeping. 

Will turned back and looked before him, the people he loved was there for him, for when he left them. All his family. His children at the end of the bed, Lucie sobbing while James was trying to be strong. 

He put his hand on top of Jems, the other atop of Tessas. They both looked up swiftly at the same time, staring to each other as if they’d both known it was him. Jem squeezed Wills aged hand. One more tear fell from Tessas eye. 

Will Herondale had died.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or grammar issues please let me know in the comments, it will be much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
